


Warm Me Up

by mandofest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandofest/pseuds/mandofest
Summary: “It’s um, it’s cold”, your voice was meek. You’d always considered yourself to be fairly extroverted, but Mando brought out a more shy side of you.“I know. I want you to keep something warm for me”, his modulated voice came out more gruff than usual. His hands moved to his belt, unbuckling it and placing it on the ground before moving to the zipper of his pants. He pulled his cock out and gave it a few agonizingly, slow strokes. Your eyes went wide and you licked your lips. You’d seen a few men before, but none of them held a candle to Mando. He was big. Thick in all the right places and you wanted nothing more than to have him sink into you and fill you up. You were sure he might break you. You were even more sure that you’d enjoy letting him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Warm Me Up

“Take off your pants.”

You whipped your head around to look at him. He was staring straight forward, sitting in the cockpit seat with his hands on the controls. Your eyebrow raised slightly and you stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if you’d heard him correctly. His helmet turned towards you and he tilted it to the side.

“I’m sorry, w-what?”, you stuttered over your words causing him to let out a chuckle.

“Take off your pants and come here.”

You stood up slowly, not taking your eyes off him as your mind began to race. Mando wasn’t one to explain things fully. If he said something, you just did it without much questioning. Your hands slipped into the waistband of your pants and pushed them down to your knees. Your shaking hands worked quickly to unlace your boots and kick them off before shoving your pants the rest of the way off. You kicked everything to the side before glancing up at him again. He said nothing and continued to look at you. That was one of the things you hated most about the helmet. You could never tell what he was thinking. If he was sad, or happy, or pissed off, you’d never truly know. 

Your socked feet padded across the cold floor towards him stopping just a few inches in front of where he sat. You felt the goosebumps on your legs and it was hard to tell if it was from the frigid air or just your nerves. Probably a bit of both. 

“It’s um, it’s cold”, your voice was meek. You’d always considered yourself to be fairly extroverted, but Mando brought out a more shy side of you. 

“I know. I want you to keep something warm for me”, his modulated voice came out more gruff than usual. His hands moved to his belt, unbuckling it and placing it on the ground before moving to the zipper of his pants. He pulled his cock out and gave it a few agonizingly, slow strokes. Your eyes went wide and you licked your lips. You’d seen a few men before, but none of them held a candle to Mando. He was big. Thick in all the right places and you wanted nothing more than to have him sink into you and fill you up. You were sure he might break you. You were even more sure that you’d enjoy letting him. 

He beckoned you over with two fingers, keeping his other hand wrapped firmly around himself. You stepped towards him, eyes still trained on the thing you so desperately wanted. His free hand hooked into the front of your underwear and yanked them down causing you to let out a small squeak which made him laugh. You were not stood in front of him, completely naked save for your tunic that barely covered your butt. He moved both hands to grip your waist and turned you around so you were facing the window, looking out into hyperspace. His knee moved in between your legs and pushed them apart. You let out a small gasp when you felt his gloved fingers come up to stroke you gently. You were already dripping and the friction of leather against you only made the wetness increase. 

“So wet already, such a good girl…”, you could barely hear him as he mumbled, mostly speaking to himself but you could hear the strain in his voice. You listened as he fumbled around, pulling off the leg plates and shoving them to the ground before his hands found your hips again. He pulled you down close to him, removing one hand to position himself at your entrance before sliding you down on to him. The sound of his groaning and your small moans mixed, filling up the small cockpit. “Now I want you to sit here and stay still for me, think you can handle that?”

“Yes”, your voice was hoarse and you gripped the sides of the chair, digging your nails into it. He couldn’t possibly expect you to just sit here while he flew the ship. He wasn’t even moving and you were already dripping down onto his seat. His hand slid across your stomach and he drew small circles with his fingers. He seemed completely relaxed. You felt yourself clench up and his breathing became erratic as he tightened his grip on you and pulled you tightly against his chest. Oh? Well, that was one way to get his attention. You kept your eyes forward and clenched again, this time harder. 

“Don’t.”

You smiled, “Why not?”, he smacked your thigh and let out a deep sigh. 

“If you want to cum, you’ll stop now”, he was firm in his words and you knew he meant it. 

You were starting to get impatient. Mando had perfect self-control but that wasn’t something you were gifted with. All you could do was think about how good he’d feel thrusting inside of you, filling you up and making you a complete mess. Your hips involuntarily moved back against him and he let out a moan. You swore that there was never a sound that could compete with that one. You wanted to hear him do it again, and again. Keep it on repeat for the rest of your life if you could. He leaned forward and flipped a switch before removing his hand from the controls. He shifted his body and yours to the edge of the seat and slid his hands beneath your thighs. You felt his helmet press against your neck.

“You want to get fucked? Fine.”

He wasted no time pulling himself out of you completely before slamming back in. You let out a scream that caught in your throat as he did it again. He was showing no mercy and no restraint. There was no gentleness. He was going to make sure felt him long after he was no longer inside of you. His hand moved up and wrapped around your throat, squeezing a bit but not enough that you couldn’t breathe. You placed your hand over his and tightened.

“Dirty fucking girl. Do you like this? You like when I choke you?”

“Yes! Mando, please more, please please please!”, you’d never begged so much before. You never had to ask for what you wanted from past partners but Mando seemed to enjoy watching you squirm and beg him for more. 

“More? More what cyar’ika?”, you couldn’t answer him. The pleasure was far too good for you to form any words and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you were cumming. He couldn’t be far behind you, his grunts and moans were telling you that much. 

“Gonna let me cum in you?”, you nodded your head quickly. The thought of him filling you with his cum brought you closer and closer to the edge, “Good fucking girl, gonna walk around the ship with me dripping out of this tight, little cunt”.

“Mando, I’m-”

“Go on, cum for me, give me a good one, fuck let me have it”, he was panting and groaning in between words, pushing into you harder than before. Your whole body began to shake as you felt your orgasm hit. You felt him empty himself into you, not slowing down as he pushed his cum deeper and deeper. 

His arms wrapped around you and held you close to him, not allowing you to stand up or move much. 

“Warm enough yet?” you asked.

“Not quite, just stay here for a while longer”, you didn’t need to be told twice. You’d stay with him as long as he asked you to.


End file.
